


It all started in a home decor isle of Target...

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had handed him the picture unceremoniously, pushing it in front of Dean’s face while he sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast, “Here. This is for you.”</p><p>Dean read it and blinked a little before looking up at his friend who was smiling so nervously and hopefully down at him that all he could do was force himself not to choke on his coffee and return the smile, “Uh… thanks, man. What…” His voice cracked a little and Dean cleared his throat, definitely not blushing as he took the frame from Cas’ hands and set it on the empty seat next to him, “What’s the, um… occasion? I thought you and Charlie were just getting candy from Target.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started in a home decor isle of Target...

Castiel had handed him the picture unceremoniously, pushing it in front of Dean’s face while he sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast, “Here. This is for you.”

Dean read it and blinked a little before looking up at his friend who was smiling so nervously and hopefully down at him that all he could do was force himself not to choke on his coffee and return the smile, “Uh… thanks, man. What…” His voice cracked a little and Dean cleared his throat, definitely not blushing as he took the frame from Cas’ hands and set it on the empty seat next to him, “What’s the, um… occasion? I thought you and Charlie were just getting candy from Target.” 

"We did, yes, but I remembered how you were saying a few weeks ago that the bunker does not have that many ‘homey’ things in it," the other man explained solemnly as he went over to the kitchen counter and poured himself another cup of coffee. "I saw this and it reminded me of you."

Dean was… well, he was speechless. On the one hand, Cas could have no idea what this meant and it could be an innocent gesture that was encouraged by Charlie (who can’t be trusted with secrets ever). On the other hand, it’s  _Cas_ … and Cas isn’t an idiot. As much as he likes to pretend he doesn’t know certain things, he knows a lot, and he knows a lot about stuff like this. Surely he has to know what this means, right? But what if he meant it in a platonic way? Like “Hey man, living with you and your brother and your prophet friend who steals my cereal on earth in the bunker is way better than being back up in heaven I’m glad I fell for you”? No. No, no, and besides, nothing that involves Sam’s farts in close quarters can be considered someone’s happily ever after,  _right_? But he did pick it out… but what if Charlie picked it out? What if she saw it and made Cas get it for him? She totally would. But she would’ve wrapped it or something… teased him about it… sent him a text as forewarning…  _something_ …

A hand set itself on top of Dean’s and it snapped him out of his mini panic attack. “Dean…?” Castiel frowned, concerned, “Are you alright? I asked if you liked it.” 

Oh. Right.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat when he heard how rough it sounded and nodded at his friend, trying very very hard not to yank his hand away because it felt like the kitchen was suddenly much smaller, "Yeah man, it’s, ah… it’s great." That seemed to satisfy Cas if the small smile he gave Dean was anything to go by.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes more, both of them drinking their coffee (Cas reading the paper and Dean having another internal battle with himself over The Picture Incident) before he suddenly blurted out, “Do you mean that?”

"Hmmm?" Castiel hummed as he turned the page in the newspaper. Dean mentally kicked himself but sighed, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see it when Cas laughed in his face, "Do you… do you really mean that…  _ **I**_  am your happily ever after?” 

The kitchen seemed to go dead quiet after that and Dean opened one eye to find Cas staring at him like he’d grown a third head. He spoke slowly as he nodded and kept eye-contact with Dean, like he was afraid he’d spook him or something, “Yes… I thought that was implied…” The younger man blinked at him for a moment, “So… your happily ever after… the apple pie life thing, prince charming, fairy tale, storybook ending… that’s  _ **me**_?” Castiel nodded like Dean was being incredibly dense, “Yes… that would be why it reminded me of you…” 

"So you… you think… I’m like… a  _prize_?” Dean looked genuinely perplexed and Cas smiled fondly as he set the paper down before taking the other man’s hand in his own, “Dean… this? Sitting with you while you eat breakfast even though it’s 11 in the morning and reading the paper to find any cases? Planning group costumes with you and helping Sam and Kevin categorize and organize the library?  _ **This**_  is what I fell for. You.”

Dean was glad that Cas’ hands were covering his own because they were definitely shaking a little and his best friend was kind enough to pretend that they weren’t, “You fell… for me?”

"Everything I did, Dean," he murmured and leaned closer to the stunned hunter, "Every stupid thing I’ve done since I pulled you out of Hell… was to protect  _you_. Working with Crowley was the only way I could stop Raphael from restarting the Apocalypse. Staying behind in Purgatory was what I thought I deserved for letting you down so many times. Trying to help Metatron shut the gates of Heaven was so that I could finally, finally stay with you and Sam. So I could come  _home_ , Dean.” 

"So, what?" Dean swallowed thickly when one of Cas’ hands came up to rest on his cheek, "You tryna’ tell me you’re in love with me or somethin’?"

Castiel smiled a little, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “Perhaps… or perhaps I am just trying to tell you that I need you too.” 

That surprised a laugh out of Dean and he felt his own face forming a smile as he leaned closer to the other man, “Oh really? You need me?” Their faces were less than an inch apart when Cas murmured, “Dean?” He had his eyes closed and could feel Cas’ breath on his lips, ”Hmm?”

"Shut up and kiss me."

Dean grinned and managed to get out, “Yes sir,” before surging forward and catching Cas in a kiss.

—————————————————

Sam, Kevin and Charlie came home from their grocery store run for costume supplies half an hour later to find two spilled cups of coffee and a trail of clothes going from the kitchen to Dean’s room. 

They hung the picture on Dean’s empty wall that night after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr!](http://domdanneel.tumblr.com/post/63953722297/castiel-had-handed-him-the-picture)


End file.
